There are particular problems associated with the display and sale of placemats in an esthetically pleasing manner and in a manner which also minimizes floor area required for display in sales locations. A variety of display racks have been used in the past. Often placemats are packaged in folded condition in order to minimize the display area required. However, compact folding of placemats can often result in some inhibition of sales since the consumer cannot fully view the article to be purchased. Flat full exposure display of placemats is preferred.